


not for himself (not for nothing)

by hoarderhangover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa is a tease, Sleeping Together, iwaoi - Freeform, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarderhangover/pseuds/hoarderhangover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa needs Iwaizumi to sleep in his bed before big matches. Iwaizumi knows they're just friends, but when Oikawa gets frisky in his sleep...things get hard.</p><p>But Iwaizumi isn't doing this for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not for himself (not for nothing)

**Author's Note:**

> Just angsty IwaOi :) Please give me a chance!

Just like every night before a big match, Oikawa rolled over and reminded Iwaizumi, "You don't have to stay, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. Oikawa could never sleep by himself before important matches - he fretted and paced and then performed poorly the next day. Didn't he see that Iwaizumi stayed because he wanted to? Because maybe, oh-I-don't-know, he liked it? Because Oikawa needed him? Because volleyball was important to Iwaizumi?

"Warmer over here," said Iwaizumi tersely.

Oikawa hummed to himself, closing his eyes. "It's because you love me and you know it."

Iwaizumi glared, hating him, hating him. How could he say something like that so casually, as if they were a couple or something? They were nothing. Oikawa just needed him in order to get a good rest and didn't want to admit it. 

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan." Oikawa managed a final charming smile, but he didn't open his eyes and he didn't look at Iwaizumi. He didn't touch Iwaizumi's face and trace his lips. He didn't grip Iwaizumi's shoulders and dig his nails into his back. He didn't breath, "I love you, Iwa-chan," and he didn't fucking mean it. 

But once his breathing slowed and he started to fuss, nightmares fueled by anxiety torturing him, he did.

He started out by whining, gripping his blanket to his chest and scrabbling with his fingers, searching for a hold on something, anything. His face scrunched up and those pathetic needy sounds whimpered out of his mouth, until Iwaizumi couldn't take it. Until Iwaizumi gave in. Until Iwaizumi rolled over and pried the blanket out of his death grasp -- earning the loudest whine yet -- and pushed himself close to Oikawa's body.

“I'm not doing this for me. I am not doing this for me,” Iwaizumi reminded himself as his face heated up. “I am not doing this for me.”

Oikawa cooed with delight, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi haphazardly, clutching his t-shirt. He buried his face in Iwaizumi's neck, making those damned adorable sounds and oh shit this -- this -- this feeling -- oh shit --

Iwaizumi bit back the whine scratching at the back of his throat as Oikawa started suckling on his neck, grazing the sensitive skin and -- damn he felttoo good, too good, too -- ohhh -- "Fucking Oikawa," Iwaizumi growled. "Don't -- "

He sucked harder, and Iwaizumi just grunted and squirmed in the awkward tangle of arms and legs and -- oh shit, legs. "Oikawa..." he hissed, but hell if he wasn't enjoying this, this, this...what was it? What were they? Oikawa's ice-cold hands touched bare skin just beneath Iwaizumi's shirt, and he gritted his teeth and forgot -- forgot -- 

"Ahh..." sighed Oikawa, happier than ever, and did he mention that some weird shit made him happy? Damned if Iwaizumi knew why this was the only thing that kept the anxiety away -- sex dreams, maybe, but where Iwaizumi fit into that he wasn't sure -- and -- and -- oh shit he need to stop that -- 

Oikawa cooed again and nuzzled Iwaizumi's collar. His hot breath made Iwaizumi feel faint, or maybe that was the blood pulsing all through his body and aching -- oh, hell was he ever aching. Oikawa should not have this effect on him. He should not -- oh shit.

He was kissing at Iwaizumi again, and what kind of a creep kissed someone in their sleep -- but did it matter -- because this felt so good. And Oikawa was so soft. And all of this was too much, too hot, too sweaty, too -- too --

“I am not doing this for me,” Iwaizumi growled to himself.

Oikawa's tongue slipped over the little hollow in Iwaizumi's throat and Iwaizumi whimpered before realizing it. Oikawa's hands clutched at Iwaizumi's ribs, brushing the soft -- sensitive -- skin and oh shit did he even realize what he was doing? This feeling was...was too much. The heat was building and Iwaizumi couldn't take it and did Oikawa even know what a fuckin' tease he was? And why did Iwaizumi let him do this to him in the first place? Because Oikawa was his -- he was his --

His nothing. 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw against a moan as Oikawa kissed along his collarbone. His mouth felt so damn good -- “I am not doing this for me” -- but he was still Iwaizumi's nothing. These...these...these feelings didn't change them...didn't change the fact that they weren't anything, anything except a couple of teammates who needed each other to sleep -- 

"Mmm..." went Oikawa, snuggling closer, his open mouth dangerously close to Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi could barely see him in the darkness, but he knew the exact smile he was wearing -- “I am not doing this for me”-- and the little dimple in his right cheek -- and oh damn Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him so bad -- 

"Mm." Oikawa pushed his face closer, needy, demanding. Iwaizumi's heart thumped and his ears flushed and how could Oikawa be so active in his sleep? He couldn't be getting any rest -- "Mmm," Oikawa sighed, pressing his cheek to Iwaizumi's, snuggling in. Taking over. He had Iwaizumi wound around his little finger and, oh, he knew it. 

His hands pushed into Iwaizumi's pants, searching. Iwaizumi swallowed and choked and moaned out, "Oikawa" but he didn't stop. Hell, when did Oikawa ever listen to him, awake or not? Iwaizumi closed his eyes tight and shifted uncomfortably against Oikawa's too-hot body, reminding himself -- “I am not doing this for me.”

Oikawa's probing fingers found the band of his boxers and -- oh shit -- Iwaizumi gasped embarrassingly and clutched at him and pressed his face into the pillow -- and -- "Oikawa!" -- and heat rushed all along his body and “don't get turned on, don't get turned on -- “

Humming appreciatively, Oikawa nudged his knee between Iwaizumi's legs and oh shit why did they do this -- and Iwaizumi lost -- all -- coherent -- thought -- 

He hated Oikawa Tooru. 

Oikawa quieted down eventually, arms wrapped around Iwaizumi and blankets tangled over him and pillows thrown aside or forgotten. His breathing quickened every so often, like he was about to wake up, and Iwaizumi hushed him, soothingly, hating him. Why the hell did they do this? Why did he, Iwaizumi, fucking care so much about damn Oikawa? So he had anxiety and couldn't sleep before matches unless someone slept with him. So what? If wasn't like he fucking loved Iwaizumi for what he did for him. Iwaizumi was the only one who -- who -- 

He hated this. 

As the night crept on, slowly, exhaustingly, Iwaizumi nudged his thumb between Oikawa's lips and he sucked readily. Oikawa always used to suck his own thumb at night when they were kids, and Iwaizumi had to admit it touched a soft spot in his heart. It calmed him down, somehow, but he wasn't...doing this...yawn...for himself..:

Iwaizumi slept, some, but restless and aching and unsatisfied. He jerked back to consciousness with his body raging angrily at him, pissed off at Oikawa and needing relief. Iwaizumi groaned...too early, too tired, not enough sleep...but he never got enough sleep before matches, so he rolled out of his bed.

Oikawa cried out, arms grasping at the empty blankets. He always missed Iwaizumi when he left. Oikawa whimpered, curling up into a ball, and if it wasn't so close to waking-up time he'd probably pee himself. Pathetic kid. Why did Iwaizumi love such a pathetic kid? It hurt, hurt, hurt...hurt that Iwaizumi couldn't wake up next to him, because Oikawa would never forgive him if he found Iwaizumi in his arms. They were just friends. Oikawa would never let Iwaizumi sleep with him again, and then he'd never sleep before matches again, and then he'd suck at volleyball. 

It hurt. That he only missed Iwaizumi when he left. 

But Iwaizumi wasn't doing this for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Iwaizumi :( 
> 
> I might do a continuation if anyone wants it! Lemme know :)


End file.
